El pequeño gran Bulbasaur
by zurics
Summary: Feliz Cumpleaños Lisette Serpent ü.


Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de pokémon, ni sus ataques, ni la serie completa, ni las bayas ni los Charmander(? me pertenecen. Esta es sólo una historia con ánimos de entretener a varios lectores pero de encantar a una sola lectora, mi beta-reader :3.  
¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasadísimo Lis!

* * *

El pequeño pokémon descansaba plácidamente bajo un árbol, recibiendo pequeños rayos de sol que se filtraban a través de las inquietas hojas que jugueteaban desprendiéndose una a una, corriendo a la par del viento.  
Bostezó sonoramente, y Bulbasaur miró a su alrededor. Ya pronto sería otoño, donde el sol no era tan resplandeciente. Por un momento se preocupó, su bulbo debía desarrollarse, y para eso necesitaba a aquel cálido astro. Se desplazó hacia el lago silenciosamente, mirando su reflejo en el agua cristalina.  
Echándose al borde del lago, ya sin ninguna sombra que lo cobije, sintió como iba fortaleciéndose. No tardaría mucho en evolucionar, o al menos eso se lo esperaba él.

-Es tan difícil ser pequeño…- Pensó en voz alta, en aquel pensamiento por el cual los pokémon se comunicaban, soltando al final un _¡Bulbasaur!_ cargado de pesadumbre.  
-Tienes razón, eres una cosilla comparado conmigo- gruñó una voz cerca de él.  
Bulbasaur se sobresaltó hasta casi caerse al lago. Miró repetitivamente de un lado a otro, esperando a encontrar al dueño de esa voz. Vaya su sorpresa de encontrarse sólo con los árboles y su silencio. Su mirada rápidamente se dirige hacia su guarida, su preciosa guarida que le tomó cinco días el construirla a su gusto. Corrió hacia ella y no había absolutamente nadie. Bulbasaur tembló, usualmente no había más pokémon, salvo algunos pokémon de tipo planta que pasaban ocasionalmente y él les brindaba todo el apoyo posible.  
¿Y si era algún Charmander? Esos idiotas se metían en donde no los llamaban y se escarmentaban con un poco de agua. De todas formas les tiene algo de temor…  
No, ¡no les tiene temor!  
Simplemente odia las peleas. Sólo eso.

* * *

¿Cuándo se hizo de noche? Tal vez se quedó dormido, encerrado en su guarida y tratando de protegerla, ¡unas horas de rayos solares totalmente desperdiciados!  
Mientras gimoteaba por su gran pérdida, escuchó ruidos afuera. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire, su bulbo se puso alerta para atacar y para defenderse, y luego de cerrar los ojos se abalanzó brutalmente contra la puerta, abriéndola de par en par y cayendo sobre un cuerpo.

-¡Ouch!- Lloriqueó Caterpie- Bulbasaur, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?  
El pequeño pokémon abrió los ojos de par en par… ¡oh, sólo era ese Caterpie fiestero!  
-Lo siento Caterpie, pero pensé que eras un intruso.  
¿Cómo podría saber que era él? Caterpie siempre hacia ruiditos extraños y diferentes y no le importaba esconderse. La verdad, Bulbasaur dudaba de la inteligencia que siempre presumía.  
-Sólo pasaba por aquí para dejarte una invitación de la fiesta del viernes, ¡será genial!  
-¿Cuántos irán?  
-Hasta ahora vamos tú, yo, y ese forastero de por allá- apuntó alegremente con la cabeza hacia el lago.  
Automáticamente Bulbasaur se puso en alerta, ¿acaso Caterpie dijo forastero?  
-¡Tonto! ¿No te das cuenta que puede atacarte?  
-No lo sé, parecía muy triste cuando lo vi. Creí que no podría hacerme daño- El pokémon gusano inclinó la cabeza ligeramente- En fin, ¡me tengo que ir a conseguir todos los preparativos! Adiós Bulbasaur.  
Caterpie se marchó cantando una cancioncilla pegajosa.*  
Bien, por fin estaba otra vez sólo. Aunque no completamente, sólo él y ese forastero que se escondía en el lago, detrás de todos esos arbustos. Tal vez sería un Charmander, ¡el cielo estaba completamente lleno de nubes! Parecía que pronto habría una tormenta.

Como si Bulbasaur lo hubiera predicho, unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer. El pokémon miró con remordimiento hacia el lago, si era un Charmander lo debía de estar pasando verdaderamente mal…aunque ellos eran tan orgullosos que tal vez no aceptara su ayuda.  
Suspiró y cobró fuerzas para poder cruzar esos arbustos rápidamente. Pudo divisar como una sombra junto al lago temblaba, mientras sus pequeñas garras tapaban sus ojos.  
Pero se le dificultaba mucho eso ya que tenía una osamenta muy grande en su cabeza.

Bulbasaur se acercó con cuidado, temiendo asustarlo y que el pokémon misterioso huya.  
Cuando por fin lo tuvo cerca, lo examinó de pies a cabeza, ¡nunca había visto un pokémon como él!  
-Perdona, ¿cuál es tu nombre?- curioseó Bulbasaur, hablándole con una voz suave.  
El pokémon dejó de temblar y Bulbasaur pudo ver como su cuerpo se crispaba de repente.  
-A ti no te importa eso, déjame en paz.  
-Claro que sí me importa. Yo soy Bulbasaur, ¡encantado!  
-¿Bulbasaur, ese Bulbasaur insignificante de la mañana? Já, vete antes de que te arrepientas- Se burló el pokémon, aún de espaldas.  
-De hecho…eres más pequeño que yo-carraspeó el pokémon planta- Así que yo sí podría hacerte daño…. ¿me dices tu nombre?  
Lentamente, el pokémon se dio la vuelta. Esta vez estaba temblando, pero de furia.  
-Soy Cubone, ¿feliz? Ese es mi estúpido nombre. Ahora que ya saciaste tu necesidad de meterte en la vida de los demás, ¿por qué no te largas?  
-Estabas llorando y ahora está lloviendo. No tardará mucho en caer rayos – Bulbasaur se puso serio- Podría darte alojo por esta noche. Y si quieres, no se lo diré a nadie, cuando pare de llover eres libre de irte.  
Cubone lo miró pensativo, reconsiderando la oferta de Bulbasaur.  
-La verdad no me importan los rayos, soy inmune a ellos. Pero la lluvia –Hizo una mueca de fastidio- La odio. Y los de tipo planta tampoco me agradan mucho-Miró a Bulbasaur con desprecio – Pero aceptaré tu oferta. Ahora dime dónde vives, ¡rápido, me estoy mojando!

Bulbasaur contó hasta diez mientras llevaba a Cubone a su refugio. Esta sería una noche muy larga.

* * *

Al día siguiente, y tal como esperó, el Cubone se había marchado. Miró a través de su ventana y vio un día completamente despejado. Sonrió esperanzado, tal vez hoy recuperaría los rayos de sol que perdió ayer gracias a Cubone.

-Vaya pokémon más raro- suspiró Bulbasaur, mientras salía de su guarida. Se dirigió hacia los arbustos para alimentarse de hojas recién bañadas por el rocío matutino.

Estaba por mordisquear una hoja que se veía especialmente apetitosa, cuando un pokémon chocó contra él.

-¡Hey!... ¿Cubone?- preguntó Bulbasaur, completamente confundido.  
-¡Rápido, nada de preguntas y corre!  
Agarró a Bulbasaur como pudo y lo apuró en una carrera loca.  
-¿Qué pasó?  
-Pues verás, traté de agarrar unas bayas Ango pero…

Un Wartortle amenazante salió de entre los arbustos, siguiéndoles a toda velocidad.  
-¡Devuélveme mis bayas!- Vociferó, totalmente enojado.  
-¿Es sólo él?- Bulbasaur paró y se volteó hacia el pokémon tipo agua- ¡Ven y dame todo lo que tienes!  
-¡Estás demente, nos va a machacar!  
-¡Somnífero! – Bulbasaur atacó al Wartortle de forma eficaz. El pokémon cayó dormido como un tronco.  
-¿Eh?- Exclamó Cubone, perplejo.  
-¡Látigo Cepa!- El pokémon planta atacó con todas sus fuerzas a Wartortle, dejándolo totalmente vencido sobre el pasto.

Con las grandes extensiones que salían de su bulbo, Bulbasaur depositó al Wartortle en un lago que quedaba lejos de ahí, siendo acompañado por Cubone en todo momento. Ninguno de los dos pronunció una palabra en todo el camino de ida y de vuelta.

* * *

Ya en la noche, Cubone se aclaró la garganta y dijo, mirando al bosque por la ventana de la guarida de Bulbasaur, que sentía haberlo metido en problemas.

-Tranquilo, no es nada- Sonrió apaciblemente Bulbasaur- Agradece que no fuera un Charmander.  
-Bah, los pokémon tipo fuego son debiluchos – Se jactó Cubone - ¡Con mi Hueso Palo los aniquilo a todos!  
-¿Enserio? – Exclamó sorprendido Bulbasaur- Eso es genial. Que descanses Cubone.  
-Descansa, Bulbasaur- Suspiró Cubone, mientras miraba la gran luna llena que iluminaba todo el cielo nocturno y reprimía su llanto.

Esperó por media hora, hasta escuchar la respiración tranquila de Bulbasaur. Se escabulló hasta afuera, y corrió lo bastante lejos como para que no le escuche.  
Por fin, Cubone desahogó toda la tristeza que siempre llevaba en su interior, con tremendos chillidos que alertaron a todos los pokémon que dormían alrededor. Lamentablemente, un gusano tonto con ganas de fiesta también se despertó.  
-

Bulbasaur, acompañado de Caterpie, buscó a Cubone por toda la noche, sin dar con el lugar exacto a pesar de los incansables chillidos que retumbaban en todo el bosque. Cuando por fin sentían que lo habían hallado, sólo había un lugar vacío y más frustración en sus corazones.

Ya iban a darse por vencidos, hasta que se toparon con un gran árbol seguido de varios arbustos… ¡y en ese lugar los chillidos se escuchaban muy fuertes!  
Al apartar las hojas con cuidado, pudo divisar la silueta de Cubone, llorando y temblando a más no poder. Caterpie se quedó en ese mismo lugar, mientras que Bulbasaur avanzó suavemente hacia Cubone y le dio un gran abrazo. El pokémon planta rogó que aceptara el abrazo, porque presintió que fue algo muy imprudente de su parte hacerlo.  
Sólo dio un suspiro de alivio cuando el Cubone lo estrechó con fuerza y descargaba todo el llanto sobre su hombro. Y así fue toda la noche, hasta que Cubone se quedó dormido de tanto llorar sobre el cuerpo de Bulbasaur.

* * *

-Y así fue como perdí a mi madre…- Terminó de contar Cubone, volteando a ver donde Bulbasaur, que tenía los ojos cerrados- ¡Hey tú, tonto! ¿No te habrás dormido con mi historia, verdad?- Lo miró desafiante.  
-No, sólo que se siente muy delicioso poder sentir los rayos del sol de nuevo sin sobresaltos- Sonrió Bulbasaur- No te preocupes Cubone, ya nadie más te hará daño… ¿sabes por qué?  
-¿Por qué?- Preguntó confuso.  
-¡Porque va a pasar esto!- Bulbasaur se paró de un salto, y su figura se iluminó, casi hasta volverse blanco. Cubone se tapó los ojos, pues el destello le cegaba, pero alcanzó a ver que la forma de Bulbasaur iba cambiando lentamente.  
Cuando dejó de sentir que los rayos le lastimaban los ojos, Cubone los abrió lentamente. Y pudo ver a un gran Ivysaur parado ante él, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.  
-¿Qué tal? – Ivysaur se paseó alrededor de Cubone, presumiendo su nueva figura.  
-Genial, ahora eres un tonto mucho más grande y yo sigo siendo pequeño, ¿cómo se supone que te grite si sigues creciendo y creciendo sin parar? –Refunfuñó Cubone.  
-¿Quieres evolucionar rápido? Pues te llevaré a un lugar donde podrás adelantar eso- Bulbasaur le guiñó un ojo, y rápido, casi corriendo, condujo a Cubone a donde suponía que estaba la guarida de ese tonto, torpe y horrible Charmander que casi quema su guarida la semana pasada.

* * *

ASDAKLSMDASDN Feliz Cumpleaños Lis ;u;  
Lo siento pero no me pude resistir a elaborar esta idea, o sea Cubone con Bulbasaur es una combinación tan añsdasldka (?. Sé que no es un regalo muy bueno, pero ojalá que te guste, lo escribí con mucho cariño para ti u.u, pero igual tengo que ir a darte tu otro regalo, así que tranquila(? .  
Saqué el Test que tomé a Lis del juego para GBA Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Equipo de Rescate Rojo, y yo salí como Cubone y Lis como Bulbasaur :3  
Contrario a mi personaje, no me gusta llorar y amo la soledad y no aparento eso(?, aunque si soy un poco huraña y pretengo ahuyentar a los demás, pero mi tamaño no me ayuda (Comprendo a Cubone que sólo tiene 40 cm(? )  
En cambio Bulbasaur es tan prudente, cuidadoso y amigable que verdaderamente me recuerda a Lis :3 y también recuerda a los demás que él es más alto.(?  
Feliz Cumpleaños súper atrasadísimo Lis u.u, pero mejor es tarde a nunca :3  
Los mejores deseos de tu amiga Aldha, hoy, mañana y por siempre :3.  
PD: La canción que el Caterpie cantaba era esta, y lo del gusano tonto con ganas de fiesta lo saqué del elrubiusomg, ya sabrán que canción es si lo conocen xd.  
/watch?v=4YszOEYu_yA (Quiten los - )  
Y amo a los pokémon tipo fuego, no tengo nada contra los Charmander(?, hasta ahora sólo he elegido a Charmander, Torchic o Chimchar xd.


End file.
